


Mutual Core

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Femslash, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Requited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She was steadily becoming a stronger person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Core

It took a while for Korra to ease herself into the small bath. The water was where she felt at home, having been born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe after all.

But this wasn't her home.

This was just a little place in Republic City, where she had conquered many foes, saved the city and the world countless times, yet still flinching at every figure in the shadows. She was a lot better than she was two years prior, but some days were worse than others.

While she sat hunched forwards in the soothing water, Asami washed her back, placed flowers into her short hair and told her that she was beautiful, that she was strong.

And with every little touch, Korra leaned back and started to believe Asami's words. She was steadily becoming a stronger person, and Asami was just the person to help her realize that.

That would become their mutual core, being strong for the both of them.


End file.
